


Angel Cookies & Final Pages

by noxsoulmate



Series: Angel Cookies [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parenthood, Prompt Fic, Reading, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: Coming to the end of a beloved book can hurt, sometimes for more reasons than just the way it ended. When Gracie has to learn this lesson, it is Cas who is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Angel Cookies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/883092
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Angel Cookies & Final Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayarainheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayarainheart/gifts).



> Hello and welcome to the fifth and final of this year's timestamps 🥳
> 
> Before we begin, a personal note about **the book mentioned here and the quote in the beginning**.  
> The book Gracie reads is “Wolfsaga” by Käthe Recheis – a German book that, for whatever reason, never got translated into English. Which really is a pity and a fact that will be ignored for the sake of this fic. It was one of my first “big books” and the way Gracie reacts to its ending is pretty much how I reacted. I was about her age, maybe a year or two younger. The question Cas asks her – which you will also find as the quote in the beginning – is the question my dad asked me back then (only in German, of course).  
>   
> I don’t want to sound overly dramatic, but that question has formed me in some ways and it stuck with me all these years. It was the first time I realized you can mourn the ending of a book no matter if it’s a happy or a sad one. It’s still a story you finished, a book you have to close, a world you have to leave. Maybe to never look back.  
>   
> I hope you’ll forgive me this little self-insertion of a very fond memory of mine. Aside from the book, Gracie’s reaction, Cas’ question, and him comforting her, everything else is fiction, so I’m not really writing down the exact scenario. But, you know… the sentiment is there 🥰  
>   
> Also… please don’t misunderstand this as me saying the Angel Cookies universe is coming to a close 😅 we’re far, far away from the ending of this story, that much I can promise you.  
>   
>   
>  **Prompt:**  
>  _ayarainheart:_ “Some future timestamps about Dean & Cas’ life together. Some sweet moments, like Cas reading stories for Grace”  
> I took a bit of a liberty with this one but I hope you will still like it 💕

_Are you crying because of the book’s ending? Or because the book is ending?_

~ my Dad

**Third week of December 2018**

Avoiding the squeaking floorboard, Cas was tiptoeing back to the master bedroom. The hot chocolate in one hand was still steaming and he was definitely not feeling guilty about the plate of Angel Cookies in his other. Maybe he should start his early morning runs again…

Well, for that, he should probably start getting to bed sooner as well. But with his newfound muse and Gracie’s help, the words were flowing and he had always been most creative in the middle of the night. Of course he knew that wasn’t good – especially not when it meant he was letting Dean go to bed alone so at least _he_ could be a responsible adult in the morning and get up and go to work. Oh well, he would just have to make it up to him later.

Grinning at the prospect and the thought of maybe waking Dean for just a little bit of fun time, Cas’ thoughts came to a screeching halt when he passed Gracie’s door. Seeing as how it was past midnight on a school night, _and_ she had been sent to bed hours ago, she should be asleep by now. So how come Cas could hear sniffling sounds coming out of her room? Was Gracie crying? Maybe she had a nightmare?

Leaning closer against the door, he was sure he was not mistaken.

Carefully putting the plate atop his mug, he balanced it as he softly knocked against the door.

“Gracie?”

There was no reply at first, but the sniffling stopped.

“You okay?”

The silence drew out long enough for Cas to wonder if maybe he had just imagined it. He was already debating if he should check anyway and risk waking her, or just move on and risk leaving her in distress.

The decision was taken from him the second he heard a tentative, “No.”

Slowly opening the door, not knowing what to expect – even wondering if he should call out for Dean – he was greeted with a picture that made his heart squeeze.

Gracie’s bedside lamp was still on, bathing her room in a warm orange light as stars were dancing all over the roof and the walls. She was sitting in her bed, curled up with her blanket, hugging one of her many cuddle pillows. There was a book resting on her blanket and even without catching the cover, he had a pretty good clue what was going on.

But he also knew this one, the blue cover with the grey wolf howling at the yellow-white moon enough of a giveaway, no need for the bold letters reading the title.

_Wolfsaga_

Smiling softly at Gracie, he kept his voice low. No need to wake Dean, he could handle this just fine.

“Finished?”

Gracie nodded, hugging the pillow even closer.

With one last glance in the direction of the master bedroom, making sure Dean hadn’t been woken up, Cas stepped into her room and quietly shut the door. He took the cookie plate from his mug and put both on her nightstand.

When he looked up, Gracie had already scooted over, making enough space for him to sit on her bed as well. He hadn’t even settled against her headboard completely before she was already in his arms, snuggling against him as she sniffled a few times more. Resting his arm around her, he began brushing her hair.

“Did you like the ending?”

Gracie vehemently shook her head ‘no’ and Cas had to bite back his smile. Yeah, he could see why this was not an ending a thirteen-year-old would appreciate. He himself had cried the first time he had read it, all these years ago. Remembering it now… he was pretty sure there had been a lesson there somewhere. Maybe he should read it again one day.

But mostly, he remembered one thing that had stuck out to him.

“Gracie, tell me… Are you crying because of the book’s ending? Or because the book is ending?”

He could tell that the question really had her thinking and for a moment, her sniffling stopped… only for her tears to start streaming down her face afresh.

“Booooth,” she whined out, burying her face in his chest.

Smiling tenderly and at the same time, suffering with her, he simply held her close, his hand never stopping its tender strokes over her head, occasionally brushing away an unruly strand of hair that might annoy her as it fell into her face. He whispered soothing words he wasn’t sure made all that much sense and rocked her in his arms. But mostly, he simply let her cry. 

With how many books Gracie had already read in her young life, he had been sure she had already had her first heartbreak over an ambiguous ending to a book. While it appeared that he had been wrong, he was also immensely thankful that he was here to soothe her now.

When her sniffles became less, he reached for the cookies and held one out to her.

“But… I’ve already brushed my teeth.”

Leave it to Grace Winchester to turn down sweets after brushing her teeth.

“It’s fine,” Cas promised in a low murmur. “Brush them longer in the morning. Also, we’re not going to do this every night, one exception is okay.”

He really hoped he wasn’t overstepping here. But Dean had told him to go with his guts and do for Gracie what he thought was best and everything would be alright. So that was exactly what he was doing now and seeing the way she eagerly reached for it, nibbling on the sweet at first but then eating it with only two bites… Cas was pretty sure he was doing the right thing.

“Hot chocolate? Should still be warm.”

Gracie nodded and then sat up, repositioning herself right next to him, cross-legged. After handing her the hot chocolate, he took a cookie himself.

They sat in silence for a little bit, eating Angel Cookies and Gracie sipping on the hot chocolate. She offered Cas some but he shook his head and told her it was fine, she needed it more than him right now. When she was done, he took the mug from her and put it back on her nightstand, handing her one of the two last cookies and keeping the other for himself.

“Did _you_ like the ending?” Gracie asked after a long time of silence.

Cas shook his head thoughtfully, repeating his earlier thoughts. “No, I hated it as much as you do when I was your age. But I guess, in hindsight, I mostly have fond memories of this story even though I hardly remember it. I guess if I were reading it now, I would find some life lessons in it.”

Reaching over, Gracie picked up the book where it had slid further down her blanket towards the end of her bed. For a moment, she held it in her hands and Cas could see a myriad of emotions playing over her face, her eyes watering again. But she didn’t cry. Instead, she held it out to him and said, “Will you read it again? And then tell me?”

“Sure,” he promised as he took it, hating that he had to add, “But it might have to wait a bit. You know, with the deadline and all.”

“I don’t mind. I can wait. But Cas?”

“Yes?”

When she didn’t continue, Cas put the book on the nightstand, next to the empty cookie plate, and then looked at her expectantly. They had been talking often enough about his books by now for him to know her tells. This one right here – with her worrying her lips, her mind clearly working – was her face whenever she didn’t know if she could really ask of him what she wanted so badly to ask. Always aware of the fine line between still being his biggest fan and actually being his closest friend and… well… _daughter_ by now.

The thought let his heart grow trice in size and with a soft smile, he said, “Just ask, Gracie. I won’t be mad, you know that.”

“Can you _please_ not let anyone die in the end? Please?”

“Oh.”

Well, that was a first. Usually, Gracie carefully asked for what he had planned and then slowly approached what she wished for. The times of her outright telling him what the fans wished for most and thus accidentally pushing him in that direction, those times were long gone. For her to now outright _beg_ him for something like that – something this huge – was wholly new and… nice. It actually was really nice, to know she cared so much for his characters.

“I know you said you had a few more ideas for books so the series won’t end so soon. But I mean… in the very end… When the final book comes… can you please just _not_ kill them? Please?”

“I… well…” Usually, Cas tried to stay vague with what his overall plans for the stories were. While Gracie loved to talk about the little details, she didn’t like to be spoiled when it came to the greater picture. But in this case, Cas was sure she would like an exception. “I never planned on doing that, I promise.”

In the next moment, he had his arms full as Gracie hugged him, winding her arms around his middle and squeezing him tight. He hugged her back just as tightly and then simply held her.

Eventually, he heard her mumble.

“I don’t know why I cried so much… I mean… yes, the ending is sad and all. But… I have never cried before because a book ended. Is that normal?”

“Sometimes. Not always. But sometimes, a book or a story touches you so deep, you don’t want to let it go. You don’t want to reach those last pages and when you do, it tears you apart.”

“But I’ve never cried before when I finished one of your books.”

“Possibly because you always knew that there is more to come. The story I’m telling is not over yet.”

“Sooo… I’ll just cry all the harder when it _does_ come to an end and I read the last book?”

“Most likely? Maybe? I mean… they have been a huge part of your life. So I guess no matter how I will end it, you will still feel saddened by it.”

“Do you cry when you finish writing a book?”

“Writing it? No. I’m mostly just relieved and ecstatic that it is done and I can finally enjoy going back to read the story. No, not when I’m writing it. Reading though, reading is another story. And yes, I’ve cried countless times over books and their endings or the fact that they ended.”

“I don’t want your books to end.”

Chuckling, Cas squeezed her tight for a moment, kissing the top of her head. 

“I know. Me neither. But you know, just because I’ll stop writing down the story one day doesn’t mean it has to be over. There will always be untold tales fans can fill on their own.”

When there was no reply, Cas was sure Gracie was pondering over his words and eventually – probably after approving of them – she simply relaxed and moved again. Cas gave her enough room so she could get back under her blanket and then snuggle against him more comfortably. A big yawn stopped her when she wanted to say something. When she spoke, it was much more sleepy.

“Will you stay until I’m asleep?”

“Of course.”

“And can you read me a story?”

“Sure. What would you like?”

Instead of a reply, she reached behind her to the other side of her bed where a low-hanging shelf held her most beloved books – including his entire series – and picked a well-read, thick book. On its dark cover, there was a single picture of a lady in a dark green ball gown, the word _Once_ written in golden letters. 

Cas smiled as he took it from her.

“Good choice. Which one would you like?”

“Cinderella, please,” Gracie replied, yawning again and then wrapping her arm around his middle.

For a moment, Cas busied himself with properly tucking her in, then he got comfortable himself and opened the book to the very first story, _Before Midnight_ by Cameron Dokey. Holding the book open with one hand, supported by his leg, he wound the other around Gracie, holding her safely in his arm as he began reading the familiar words.

“ _What do you know about yourself? What are your stories? The ones you tell yourself, and the ones told by others. All of us begin somewhere. Though I suppose the truth is that we begin more than once; we begin many times. Over and over, we start our own tales, compose our own stories…”_

~*~

The first chapter was not even finished before Gracie was already asleep against his side. Just to be sure – and because the first chapter was rather sad – he read one more before putting the book aside. For a few minutes, he simply sat there, looking down at this wonderful human being. His girl.

_His daughter._

Would there ever be a time this thought wouldn’t have his heart swell with happiness and warmth and joy? Probably not. 

Basking in this moment for a while longer, Cas’ gaze eventually fell on the digital numbers of Gracie’s alarm and he flinched. It was way past one in the morning and he really needed to get up and go to sleep himself.

Careful not to jostle her awake, Cas tried to move – but right away, the grip around his midsection tightened, pinning him into place. Trying again, Gracie buried her head deeper into his side, a deep sigh showing how fully relaxed and content she was like this – her arm not losing one bit of its vice-like grip on him.

Should he try taking it away? But wouldn’t that wake her? He knew she was one to easily fall back asleep, but that was usually in the mornings. How was it after she had just fallen asleep? And after such an emotional read and conversation? And she had school in only a few hours, she certainly needed her sleep. He would be able to survive on one day with not so much sleep, but Gracie? No. No, there was no way he could risk waking her.

Well then…

Looking down at his girl, Cas figured that a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. Sooner or later, she would turn and release him. Until then, he would simply savor the moment… and maybe read a little bit… 

~*~*~*~

Dean hated waking at night. It usually left him disoriented. But what he hated even more was… waking to an empty bed?

“Wha’ the heck?” he mumbled, checking his alarm.

It was almost two in the morning.

Was Cas seriously still writing? Had he fallen asleep on the couch? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time.

Contemplating for only a teeny tiny second – after all, his bed was warm and comfy and it was so inviting to just sink back into it… but so was the thought of cuddling up to his boyfriend and damn it – Dean got up and after a quick detour to the bathroom he stepped out of the bedroom. Squinting, he was confused to realize that the hallway as well as the living room beyond lay both in darkness.

Weird.

Cas wouldn’t have switched off the lights and then sat back on the couch to fall asleep there. Still, Dean moved on and stepped into the living room area, switched on the light and stared at the couch. The laptop still stood on the coffee table and the rumbled blanket was there, but no Cas. A quick glance around the corner revealed the kitchen area to be empty as well.

What the heck?

Rubbing his head and yawning, Dean let it end in one of those stretches that came with bone-deep tiredness and yawns and that simply couldn’t be repressed. Scratching his stomach, he dragged his feet back down the hallway – only to notice the sliver of light still shining from under Gracie’s door. So the little pumpkin had been reading again. Not that he was surprised or anything. But usually, she didn’t forget to switch off her light.

Quietly opening the door to check if he needed to take away the book – either from a very, very naughty devil or from a sleeping little angel – Dean stopped short at the picture he found. When his tired brain finally caught up, he simply stood there, grinning like the lovesick sap he was.

Cas sat in one of the most uncomfortable positions Dean could imagine, propped against the headboard, his head lolling to the side so he was leaning over Gracie’s sleeping form. 

As if sensing Dean’s presence, Cas soon stirred before visibly jerking from sleep, grip on the book tightening, his eyes blinking open. For a brief moment, he appeared disoriented, his eyes wandering to the sleeping girl by his side, to the arm still gripping him tight – oh yeah, Gracie was good at imitating a koala bear when she was asleep – up to Dean still silently standing in the doorway.

A sleepy smile stole itself onto Cas’ lips.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Dean whispered back. “Any reason I’m alone in our bed and Gracie gets to cuddle you?”

Smile widening, Cas simply held up the book in his hand and, _ah_.

“ _Wolfsaga_. Yeah, that’ll do it. She finished?”

Cas nodded. “Heard her crying on my way to bed, around midnight. Stayed and soothed her and then read a bit to her but when I wanted to leave…” He helplessly gestured towards the sleeping koala. “So I stayed. Figured it’s a good time to start rereading the book.”

“You do remember you can do something very simple, right? It’s called ‘disentangling’?”

“I _trieeed_ ,” Cas whined, “but I didn’t wanna wake her.”

“She’s a heavy sleeper,” Dean said, pretty sure he’d mentioned it before a few times. Heck, Cas had definitely witnessed it himself countless times before. “She won’t wake. And if she does, she’ll go right back to sleep.”

“Yeah, I _know_? In theory? And isn’t that mostly in the mornings? What about when she just fell asleep? I didn’t… didn’t wanna risk it.” 

Helplessly, he just looked down at the sleeping girl again, his gaze so full of concern and love and simply… nerves. It was the most adorable thing and it reminded Dean of the time when Gracie had still been a little baby and he had handled her as if she was made of glass. As if one wrong move might break her.

It was the exact same stage Cas was now living through. The thought of one wrong move breaking Gracie and therefore handling her with the utmost care and if Dean didn’t already love him so, so, _so damn much_ … his heart might as well just burst with his love for this man.

This wonderful, gorgeous, caring…

“Dork.”

Cas’ eyes snapped up at Dean’s little remark but Dean already stepped up to the bed and caught his lips in a brief kiss.

“You’re the most adorable dork, you know that?” he clarified, pretty sure his voice gave away just how in love he was.

Still, Cas was clearly unsure of how to handle the koala clinging to him, so Dean took pity on him. Carefully gripping Gracie’s arm, he moved it away from Cas’ midsection, not even stopping when there was clear resistance. Once it was free enough, he wound one arm under her waist, the other under her shoulder, lifted her as far as he needed to. With one swift jolt, he moved her away from Cas, then unceremoniously dropped her again in the middle of her bed. Right away and without any fuss, Gracie burrowed into her pillow and the moment Dean put one of her many cuddle pillows into her arm, she clutched it tight, a content sigh showing that she was happy with this new arrangement.

Looking up, Dean caught Cas’ eyes and it was all he could do not to laugh out loud as the shocked gaze morphed into an incredulous one.

“Really?” he quietly exclaimed. “ _That easy_?”

Dean huffed out a silent laugh, caught Cas’ lips once more, and then nodded. “Easy as pie.”

“But– but…”

“Don’t worry, Cas. You have all the time in the world to figure out all these little details.”

At that, Cas’ face morphed into a sappy, happy expression, gaze still lingering on Gracie.

“Sounds wonderful.”

“Yeah, it does… but hey, for now, can we please go the fuck to sleep?”

Quietly laughing, Cas finally put the book aside and moved off the bed. Right away though, he turned back around, tucked Gracie in, and then leaned down to press a kiss to her head.

Her only reaction was another content sigh, but it was all the recognition Cas seemed to need in that moment. 

As Dean reached for his hand, he took it without hesitation and after he switched off the lamp, the two of them made their way back through the darkness and into their own bedroom. The moment Dean finally had his boyfriend in his bed, he snuggled up close, kissed him goodnight… and then finally fell back asleep with Cas in his arms and his heart full of happiness and warmth and love.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DeanCas Bingo Card**  
>  _square filled:_ O1 "Dad!AU"  
>   
>   
> Biggest thanks to [hvnlyangel80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvnlyangel80) and Greeneyedlady, who came to my rescue with betaing this and the previous timestamp. Thank you both so much.  
>   
>   
> This marks the end of the first batch of timestamps 🥳 I really hope you enjoyed it 💕 if you wanna see more of this world, subscribe to the Angel Cookies verse - and if you have specific wishes for what else you would like to see, don't hesitate to tell me [here](https://forms.gle/xXX6cUXam8qbqczH6).  
>   
>   
> Now, I wish you all a Happy New Year, may it be better than the old one, stay safe and healthy, and may all your hopes and dreams come true 💙💚 see you very soon 💖


End file.
